Magical Battle Arena
Magical Battle Arena (MBA) is a 3D Aerial Platform Fighting Game consisting of many characters from different animes created by Fly-System. It introduces the fighting as the way of Gundam games, except the fact that the characters come from the animes Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Card Captor Sakura, Slayers, Magic Circle Guru Guru, the eroge Visual Novel Magical Girl Kirara and Sarara, and the original characters, Lulu Gelad and Nowel Diastasis who are created in Magical Battle Arena. This is the first official game created by Fly-System, and has a total of 16 characters available for gameplay. The new characters released in the Lyrical Pack '''(Update to 1.50 from 1.05), Vita, Yagami Hayate, Takamachi Nanoha StS, Lord of Nightmares, and Kita Kita Oyaji are not available in story mode, however they are available in Survival, with the exception of Lord of Nightmares, and Kita Kita Oyaji. Magical Battle Arena offers not only Story Mode, Survival, and the Network Play up to 4 people, it also has Mission Mode, where specific requirements are needed in order to succeed in the mission, given the grade '''S, A, B, '''and '''C of how well you did. Anything lower than a C''' is a failure of the mission. This game began to sell in Japan-only, '''Comiket 73. Its expansion, Lyrical Pack, was released in Comiket 75. Plot The Plot of Story mode, like many fighter games, is mainly a framing device. It serves mostly to explain how such a diverse amount of characters would all be brought together. The basic, plot follows, though the specifics differ depending on which character you choose to play through, though all tell essentially the same story, if from different points of view. Every millennia, in order to maintain the cosmic balance of magic amongst the multiverse a tournament is held in order to find the greatest, most powerful mage. The participants in this tournament are all kidnapped from their world of origin and transported to a separate dimension. All are told they must fight and win in order to return home. Along the way one competitor the character comes across is their friend (and/or companion). They first must fight, and when the character succeeds in defeating them, they join forces. Once the character and their companion have faced and defeated all the other competitors, they face the apparent host of this tournament, and are told the truth of the fighting. In order to maintain the cosmic balance of magic among the multiverse, the strongest and most powerful mage must be made a teosu - sacrificed to run the "magical tuning system Kyrios". The last duty of a teosu is to select the next one, and the tournament was the most effective way of finding who would become the next. After these characters fight, it is decided that they will all work together to find an alternate solution to maintain the balance, though the plan is never clarified. Interface *Story *VS *Practice *Netplay *Survival *Missions *Options *Exit Contents Magical Battle Arena Information * About MBA ' * [[Game Installation|'Getting the Game]] * Patches ''' * '''Troubleshoot 'Gameplay and Interface' 'Characters ' *Takamachi Nanoha *Fate Testarossa *Kinomoto Sakura *Hoshizora Kirara *Hoshizora Sarara *Lina Inverse *Naga the Serpant *Kukuri *Lulu Gelad *Nowel Diastasis *Yagami Hayate *Vita *Takamachi Nanoha StS *Gadget Drone Interface Gameplay Menus The Main Menu Primary Functions: *ストーリー : Story Mode *対戦 : Vs Mode *ネットワーク : Network Play *オプション : Options *終了 : Exit Game Netplay Missions MBA News * September 12, 2009: Ver 1.54+ released. * April 1st, 2009: Ver 1.53+ released, along with Lord of Nightmares Lina and the Old Man that Kukuri summons. * January 20th, 2009: Ver 1.52+ released, spark limit bar added. * December 30th, 2008: Lyrical Pack released, along with patch 1.51+. * October 26th, 2008: Ver 1.05+ released. * September 8th, 2008: Ver 1.04+ released. * August 23rd, 2008: Ver 1.03+ released. * August 22nd, 2008: Ver 1.02+ released.